Without Me
by Great Angemon
Summary: Zelda wants Link to tell her how he feels about her, so she asks him several questions, but he gives her the wrong answers. What will happen between them when a noble asks for Zelda's hand in marriage.


Without Me

By: GreatAngemon

Okay, so I was looking at someone's profile, and I found this thing, and, I don't know, it inspired me to write this story.

Quick thing. Igos Du Ikana is human in this, so, yeah.

Enjoy.

"Link," I shouted, running into his embrace. He hugged me tightly, and I giggled. "I've missed you so much Link."

"I missed you too," he said, kissing my cheek and pulling me to the ground. We sat there, and he wrapped an arm around my waist. "It's been so long. I need to get back home more often."

Let me go back and give you some background.

Link has been living at the castle for two months, and has been going off on missions for my father, the king. Every time he leaves, I start to cry, but I don't know why. It's like, I don't know, I'm going to miss him more and more each time.

He always comes back a few days later, and we always have fun. But he always has to go again.

"When do you have to go again?" I ask, and he gives me a warm smile.

"Not for another three weeks," he said, smiling and pulling me closer to him. I smiled at him, and we sat there, watching the clouds.

Later, we walked back to the castle, holding hands. Impa smiled as we passed, and I waved at her. She winked, making me blush.

"Where are we going?" Link asked, and I see we're near the dining room.

"Let's get a snack," I say, pulling him toward the door. He laughed, and we sneak through the door to the kitchen. "Be quiet," I tell him, "The chef doesn't like it when people steal food."

We hurried, hiding behind several of the racks carrying trays, and then pulled a few cupcakes off of a tray on the counter.

"That was fun," Link said, laughing as we made our way up to his room.

"Yeah, it was," I giggle. He opened the door for me, and I walk in. "We should do that more often."

We sit there talking for a few hours, and then I stand up, and walk to the door.

"I'm going to go to bed," I yawn at him, and he kissed my cheek as a way to say goodnight.

I walk to my room, and close the door, content with having Link back near me.

_**That Night**_

I awoke that night to a loud clap of thunder. I gave a small shriek, ran out of my room, and barged through Link's door.

"Link," I said, shaking him to wake him up. "Link, I'm scared. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

He stirred, and looked up at me, and moved over in bed to make room for me. We were just lying there when I decided to ask Link a question.

"Link, do I ever cross your mind?" I ask sleepily, and I feel him move a little to look at me.

"No," he said. I feel the tears well up in my eyes, and I stop talking to him.

_**The Next Day**_

Link and I walked to the dining room and sit down opposite my father

"Good morning Zelda, Link," he said, not even looking up at us.

"Hi daddy," I say, as Link pulls a tray of bacon closer to us, and puts some on each of our plates. "Anything good in the news today?"

"Not really," he replied, folding the newspaper he was reading and setting it on the table. "Just a bunch of garbage about how the Gerudo Fortress is being re-renovated."

"Oh," I say. "What are you planning on doing today?"

"Nothing special," he said, and looking at me and Link, asks, "What about you two?"

"We're having a picnic later," Link tells him, taking a bite of bacon. "And we're going to go swimming at Lake Hylia."

"That sounds like fun," my dad says, standing up. "I wish I could go too."

I see Link give my father a look, and I say, "Why don't you daddy? You might have fun."

"I undoubtedly would, but I have too much work to do," he said, nodding at Link.

_**Later That Day**_

"Link, stop splashing me," I shriek, trying to get away from him.

He grabs me around my waist, and raises me above his head. "No," I scream, "Link, don't you da-"

I stopped speaking, because that was the moment Link threw me into the water. I pulled my head out of the water to see Link laughing at me. I splash at him, and walk off towards our picnic blanket.

"Are you okay," he asked me, sitting next to me on the blanket.

"I'll be fine," I say nodding, and he grins.

"Good, cause I don't want my life to get boring," he says, making me giggle.

We sit down to eat our picnic sandwiches, and a sudden thought strikes me. I think about last night, and it makes me ask him another question.

"Link, do you like me?"

He stares at me, and says, "No."

I lay down on the blanket, willing myself not to cry. "Alright Link."

When we walk back up to the castle, we don't talk.

_**The Next Day**_

Link," I say, looking at him across the table. "What do you want to do today?"

He thinks about it, and says, "Let's sit in the courtyard and watch the clouds"

I nod, and we walk out the doorway into the castle garden. When we reach the courtyard, I stop, and pull him to the ground and we sit there, watching the clouds make shapes.

"Link, do you want me?" I ask, looking at him. He shook his head.

"No," he replied, looking at me.

I stand up and walk away, leaving Link watching the clouds.

_**The Next Day**_

Link and I started walking to Death Mountain, and he pulled out his ocarina.

"That's a pretty song Link," I say quietly, and he winks at me.

"I wrote it for your birthday last year, remember?" he asked, and I nod. "I'm glad you like it."

"Link," I say, "If I left, would you cry?"

"No," he said, putting his ocarina away. "I don't think I would."

I nod, looking away so as not to cry. "Alright. That was a stupid question anyway, wasn't it? I probably wouldn't cry either."

He nodded, and we kept walking.

_**The Next Day**_

"Link, where are we going?" I whined at him, but I was smiling.

"It's a surprise," he said, also smiling. An hour later, we reach a small island on Lake Hylia.

"Now close your eyes," he said, and he turns me to face something. "Okay," he whispers a moment later, "Now open them." On a small table, I see a candle light dinner.

"Link," I gasp, "When- why?"

"I got this all set up this morning," he says, smiling at me. "I thought you deserved a break."

I hug him tightly, and sigh. "Thank you Link."

We sit there, eating a very nice meal, compliments of Link, when a question pops into my head.

"Link, would you live for me, and only me?" I ask, and Link stares out at the lake, blushing.

"I don't think so," he said. I try to fight back tears as I nod.

"Right, I wouldn't either," I say.

_**That Night**_

Link," I say sleepily from my chair, "I'm tired." He smiles at me, and comes over and picks me up.

"I'll take you to bed then," he said, and I wrap my arms around his neck.

While we go back to my room, I nuzzle my face into his chest happily.

_**The Next Day**_

"Princess, you have a visitor," a voice said from outside my door. "He's in the parlor."

"Thank you," I call back. I hurry to get dressed, and rush down the hall, thinking Link is the one waiting for me. But when I open the door it's not Link, but a noble I recognize from a different land.

"Princess Zelda," he said, standing, "A pleasure, as always." Taking my hand, he kisses it lightly.

"Hello Lord Ikana," I reply shortly. "How are things in Termina?"

"Very well, very well," he says, guiding me over to a chair. "It is not a matter of state that brings me here today though."

"Oh," I say, genuinely surprised. "Then, might I ask, what does bring you here today?"

"I've come," he says, pulling a small box out of his pocket, "To ask for your hand in marriage, if I might? Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

I stare at him and blink rapidly, thinking about Link. "Um, I,- um, well,-" I say, my mind reeling. Hearing a noise, I look over to see Link walking in. "Link," I gasp, rushing to him, and pulling him to a chair. "Link, meet Lord Igos Du Ikana, from Termina. Lord Ikana, this is my guardian and friend, Link."

"A pleasure, I'm sure," Link said, shaking Ikana's hand.

"The same," Ikana said, taking his seat. "So Zelda, what of my offer?"

"I'm not sure yet," I reply, glancing at Link. "I'll have my answer to you within one week's time, alright?"

He nods and, standing, tips his hat at us. "Lovely to see you again princess," he said, kissing my hand. Shaking Link's hand, he says, "A pleasure to meet you Link."

As he walks away, Link turns to me, and asks, "What was his offer?"

"A matter of state," I say hurriedly, hoping he would leave it. As a means to distract him, I ask a question of my own. "Link, would you do anything for me?"

He laughs as he stands and walks to the door. "No, I would not do anything for you." When he is gone, I rush back to my room, trying not to let any tears spill out of my eyes.

_**The Next Day**_

Link," I whisper, hugging him. "What is that?"

"It's called a Wolfos," he says, looking down at the now dead creature that had just attacked us. "It's nothing to worry about."

I start crying softly, and he strokes my hair. "Link," I say, hoping he would not hear the fear in my voice. "I want to go home."

"Let's go then," he says quietly, taking my hand. As we walk, my mind wanders to Lord Ikana.

"Link," I say, and he looks at me. "I have to make a very big decision soon, so I need to know something from you." He nods, and I continue, "Link, if you had the choice, what would you choose – me or your life?"

He smiles at me, and says, "I would choose my life."

I try to fight back my tears as I say, "I think I can make it back home by myself Link. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

I walk away, leaving him dumbfounded.

_**That Night**_

I hear a knock on my door, so I wipe my eyes and walk to the door. Opening the door, I see Link.

"Hi," I mutter, letting him in.

"Is something wrong?" he asks me, sitting on my bed.

That's when I lose all of my sense and start yelling. "You're what's wrong Link," I shout. "You. Y-O-U, Link. All week, I've been asking you questions and you've given me the wrong answer for all of them. I asked if I ever cross your mind, and you said no. I asked if you like me, you said no. I asked if you want me. Can you tell me what you said? Oh yeah, you said no. When I asked if you'd cry if I left, you told me you wouldn't. I asked if you would live for me, and only me, and you said no. I wanted to know if you'd do anything for me, and you said no. Earlier I asked if you had to, would you choose me or your life. You said you would choose your life." I sit down in my desk chair, out of breath.

He laughs, and I glare at him. "Zelda, I gave you answers that were entirely honest, and yet a total lie."

"What do you mean?" I snap at him, and he pulls me to my feet.

"You asked if I ever cross your mind, and I said no, because you are all that's on my mind," he says as he steps closer to me. "You asked if I like you, and I said no, because I love you," he says as he kisses me lightly.

"You love -" I say confusedly, but he puts a finger to my mouth to silence me.

"When you asked if I want you, I said no. The truth is I need you. You asked if I would cry if you left, and the answer is no. If you left me, I would die. You asked if I would live for you and only you, and I said no. I would die for you, and only you. I told you, when you asked, I wouldn't do anything for you. That's because I would do everything for you.

"You asked me to choose between you and my life, and I said my life. You want to know why?" he asks, and I nod. "I chose my life, because you are my life." He kisses me again, and I kiss him back.

_**Two Years Later**_

Link and I were traveling through Termina, and decided to stop in Ikana to see Lord Ikana, to see how he and his new bride were fairing.

"Princess- sorry, queen," Lord Ikana said, kissing my hand, "Zelda. How are you?"

"I am very well," I say, taking a seat, and motioning at his wife. "Are you going to introduce me to your new bride?"

"My apologies," he said. "Zelda, meet Seline, queen of Ikana and Calatia. Darling, meet a dear friend of mine, queen Zelda of Hyrule."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Zelda," Seline said, hugging me.

"I am very pleased to meet you," I reply.

"Your turn," Ikana said, pointing at Link.

"Oh," I say blushing. "You remember two years ago, when you asked for my hand in marriage? Well, this is Link, my guardian, friend and husband."

"A pleasure to see you again, Lord Ikana," Link says, shaking hands with Ikana.

"I can't believe that's you," Ikana said, taking his seat. "It's great seeing you again, King Link."

We sat there, reminiscing and talking for a few hours, until Link and I got up to leave.

"You must visit again," Seline says, hugging me.

"How about you come to Hyrule next time?' I suggest, and she nods.

"Zelda, you certainly are lucky to have married such a wonderful man," Ikana tells me. "The stories I have heard of the king of Hyrule tell me he is great and fair."

"Yes, he is, and yes, I am" I blush. Then, rubbing my stomach, I say, "We must visit in a year or so, so you can meet our new child." All three of them stared at me, and Link pulled me off to the side.

"Our new child?" he asked. His gaze was so intense, it made me blush.

"Impa just told me before we left," I tell him. "I'm pregnant."

He gasps, and hugs me, twirling me around the room. "That's so amazing."

"Congratulations," Seline said, hugging me again, as Ikana shook Link's hand vigorously.

As Link and I wave from our coach to Ikana and Seline, Link whisper's into my ear, "You are going to be an amazing mother." And it makes me think of what he said two years ago.

I chose my life, because you are my life.

"What would you do without me?" I giggle, and he kisses me.

"I don't know," he said. "I would probably be lost."

"I'm not your life anymore," I say, and he looks at me questioningly. "We are," I tell him, rubbing my stomach. He laughs as he kisses me again.

There you go, a cute little oneshot. The original thing is:

**Girl: Do I ever cross your mind?  
Boy: No  
Girl: Do you like me?  
Boy: No  
Girl: Do you want me?  
Boy: No  
Girl: Would you cry if I left?  
Boy: No  
Girl: Would you live for me?  
Boy: No  
Girl: Would you do anything for me?  
Boy: No  
Girl: Choose-me or your life  
Boy: My life  
The girl runs away in shock and pain and the boy runs after her and says..  
The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind.  
The reason why I don't like you is because I love you.  
The reason I don't want you is because I need you.  
The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left.  
The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you.  
The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do everything for you.  
The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life.**

Props to LZfanatic12 for having this on their profile.

Thank you all in advance for reviewing.

If you want a sequel, I will need several messages telling me so.


End file.
